


Ebon Kings and Scarlet Knights

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Beauty and the Beast sort of transformation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dammit Jim, Dragons apparently, F/F, F/M, Gen, I found a reason for why the Enterprise's hallways are so big, Leonard is a dragon but it works out, M/M, Old Writing, Royalty AU, Telepathic Bond, Yes; I know this is weird, love always wins, no spoilers for either series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon can wait an Age and perhaps change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Age of The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of old writing I found in my WIPs. Posting it now because I can. 
> 
> I really don't know what to say for this one other than the fact that I got grabbed by the Temeraire fandom so hard that I read all the interesting fics in less than half a day. But there were no Star Trek crossovers... The Muses were like, HEY LET'S DO THAT, so here we are. Why does that always happen to me? 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

A dragon's egg can sleep for an age if it isn't ready. Such was the case with a single Parnassian egg in the British Aviator Corps. After the Napoleonic Wars, it was presented to the Americans in the hopes that it would hatch but with no such luck. It became the property of a Senator, then the President, offered to each dignitary but no change occurred. So on it slept through the ages of man. A dragon can wait an age for it's Captain and this one did.

* * *

Lewenhart knew his Captain would come soon. He could feel it in his tiny little bones and heart as he wriggles in his shell. The voices outside had been loud as well as excited for a while now even as he felt his Captain step closer. Lewenhart kicked out, cracking the shell eager to greet his new life. 

When he flopped out, Lewenhart looked around and snorted as someone held out a leather thing. He turned his nose up and blinked as he smelled his Captain but where? Cocking his head to the side, he strode up to the severe pair that smelled warm and wonderful. 

"Catch it before it touches the Prince!" Lewenhart snorted as he slipped easily from the others grasp. 

"You look uncomfortable." he tells his Captain while sitting in front of him. "My name is Lewenhart but you can call me Leo." 

"I am not uncomfortable. There is merely a ratio of cold to warmth that does not correlate to my optimal temperature. May I inquire as to why you have given me your name?" The softer features of the younger stern male shifted slightly as Leo addressed him. 

"You're my Captain. Is that not how it's done where you come from?" Leo's got a funny feeling in his chest and it hurts a little. 

"We do not have... dragons." comes the cool reply. 

"Oh. I'll go." he heads back towards the one with the leather harness he's heard about through the egg. 

"Wait." Leo stops mid-stride and looks back. "You hatched for me?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting a long time for you." he sighs with a droop of his wings. 

"Come back, please." Lewenhart almost runs back, his enthusiasm making his step wobbly. "I am not entirely... human. Does that bother you?" 

"No." Leo answers, scooting closer and laying on his Captain's feet. "I'm hungry. Can you feed me?" 

"Your Majesty, you do not actually want this thing." the other stern faces made Leo snort as he eyed them. 

"I'm not a thing and I can hear you just fine." he quipped, snuggling closer to his Captain. 

"You eat meat." 

"I'm a dragon." the implied 'Duh' was something he'd picked up from a President's daughter in the 20th century. His Captain knelt and picked him up, leaving the room with his eggshell at a considerable speed. "Captain, may I know your name?" 

"It is unintelligible by human tongues; you may call me Spock." the answer makes Leo pleased enough to ask another question of his Captain. 

"Spock, what year is it?" Leo asks, taking in his surroundings with a pleased hum. 

"It is currently Star Date 2238. We are on a diplomatic mission to Earth. You were not factored into the equation but now that you are here, several factors will have to be shifted to fit it." Spock murmured as he settles Leo into a chair and calls into what Lewenhart thinks is called a kitchen. "Mother, I have aquired a dragon. Do we have meat?" 

"Meat? I think so." the voice is warm, accompanied by a human with a large bowl of meat. Oh, but Leo is hungry now. "Here. Did you give them a name yet?"

"He stated his name as Lewenhart but that I was to call him Leo." Spock responded quietly as he lifted up the first piece of meat. Lewenhart snapped it up, careful to avoid the fingertips with his serrated fangs. He eats all of the pieces and feels warm as he lounges in Spock's lap. 

"What breed is he?" Spock's mother (dragons didn't have them like humans did) asks as she scrolls through a directory that lights up every time she touches it. Leo's a bit wary of it but stays with Spock, purring as his Captain hesitantly strokes him. "He'll need to be inoculated against several things but he should be good after that. Leo will want to fly soon." Lewenhart yawns widely as Spock's fingers peel away egg residue and wants nothing more than to sleep. 

"He is in need of rest first." Spock says and Leo wonders faintly if his Captain can read his mind. _Yes, though only when I am touching you directly. Your thoughts have become louder and louder until I could not help but hear them at any capacity. Perhaps we will share a telepathic bond._

**That would be nice.** He projects with a croon. 

_It is already forming, no doubt._ comes the surprisingly wry response. 

"Spock, it's not like you to meditate so early." Spock's mother states with confusion. 

"A mental bond has formed with Lewenhart. He enjoys being here." Leo dropped off to sleep, feeling contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Vegetarian?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you all! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

When he wakes up, he's on a cold metal table and Spock's nowhere in sight. Leo scrambles upright with a hiss as someone he doesn't know enters the room with him.

"Whoa. I just need to give you some shots and you're right back with His Majesty. My name is Doctor Riley but you can call me George. May I know your name?" the man holds up both hands and they're empty of any threats. 

"Lewenhart." he growls, spreading his wings as wide as they'd go. 

"An unusual name for a Parnassian. Did His Majesty pick it?" Riley asked as he pressed gently on Leo's chest as part of the physical exam. 

"No. It's mine. I chose it." he pulls his wings in and continues to stare at the Doctor with a mistrusting gaze. After the irritating hypo, the man left and Spock entered the room. He jumped down from the table, straight into Spock's arms.

"Did they hurt you?" His Captain asked as he stroked Leo's entire length. 

"No. I didn't like him though. This room is wrong." he pushed his feelings down the bond, willing his Captain to understand. 

"Oh. Would you like to fly?" Spock asks as he carries Lewenhart outside. Leo sniffs the air, pressing his blunt claws to Spock's thickly robed arm. "The instructions say that you need to be harnessed but you are still small. Will you come back?" 

"Yes." He's been waiting for his Captain; he would never willingly leave him now. "Put me down, please." Spock sets him on the ground and Leo does a running leap to get into the air. The wind buffets him for a bit before he learns to move with the currents of air instead of against them. It's closing in on half an hour when Spock's father comes to collect them. 

Leo lands quietly, padding over to Spock and requesting his food mentally. **I think I'm hungry again. Can you feed me? I'll hunt on my own as soon as I'm big enough, I promise.** Spock just scoops him up again, drawing the older male's gaze to Lewenhart's contrasting colors against his Captain's grey robes. 

"I will assume you are intellegent." This must be Sarek, the information supplied mentally by Spock when Leo had just nudged the barriers. 

"If by that you mean I can hold a conversation without making you want to scream from boredom, yes, as well as in several languages. Dragons learn a lot in shell and I have spent a very long time in there." Leo admits freely as he exposes his throat to Spock so that the Vulcan hybrid can scratch the proper spot under his chin. 

"I was told that Parnassians have golden eyes. Yours are green." Sarek comments as they enter the Embassy. 

"Are they? I haven't had time to look into a reflective surface." Lewenhart muttered as Spock makes him a purring, happy dragon by digging his fingertips into Leo's underjaw. The bowl of meat is a little ways from the human food. 

The residual knowledge leaks over the newly formed bond and declares his Captain a vegetarian. Sarek eats no meat nor does Spock's mother. Leo drags the bowl until it's at the edge of the table and eats without making much noise himself. He licks his padded feet, swiping them over his face to keep his Captain from having to clean him from any gore. 

Laying on Spock's socked feet is quickly becoming a habit he may have to break if he's growing as fast as the humans say he will. 

"Leo, Father wishes to speak with you properly." He stretches under the table and jumps up onto the seat next to Spock to look the elder Vulcan in the eye. 

"How did you know my son was your Captain?" 

"I felt it; in here." Leo lifts a forefoot and taps his chest, wrinkling his nose at the Vulcan cuisine Spock offered him. **No thank you. You eat them.**

"I see. Are all dragons this way?" Sarek continued with a thoughtful expression. 

"No. Some of us hatch earlier but we always know who we'd like as a Captain. There was one person I might have cracked my shell for but he left soon after he caught sight of my egg." he answers honestly, "Smelled a bit like your Mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Can You Warp a Dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a decent audience for this. Color me surprised. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Lewenhart grows by leaps and bounds until he's six weeks out of the shell, quite ready to leave for Vulcan with Spock. His Captain's mother has taken to calling him Leonard (which means the same, just simplified); he likes it a little more than he should but only Spock is allowed to call him Leo. 

"Can ye warp a dragon? Dunno. Guess we'll just have to-Good God ye meant an _actual_ dragon." Leonard chuffed in amusement as he steps up behind Spock and looks at the Engineer. Having Spock or Spock's mother read to him every night means that he's up to date on most things. 

"Yes. Is it possible?" Spock continued as though Leonard hadn't just peered over his shoulder to look at the schematics his Captain had planned. 

"In theory, laddie, you bet. In practice is where it gets a bit trickier." the transport engineer spoke with a raised brow that Spock repeated back. "How many tonnes do ye weigh now?" 

"Right now? Nine." Leonard answers, "Maybe ten since that was yesterday. I had a school of tuna for breakfast." 

"Big 'un. Breed?" 

"Parnassian." he's answered these questions so many times he sounds a bit bored giving it. 

"You're that one ta hatch for-Oh. I'm no' callin' ya Majesty. Only one for me, thanks." The Engineer rolled his eyes at Spock's status. 

"That's fine. He doesn't much like it anyway." Leonard says with the dragon version of a smile. 

"Indeed." Spock murmured as he leans back against Leo's solid forefoot. 

"Well, I'll get back ta ya with the equations and I get off at five. Ye want me to meet ye at the Embassy or is this a personal thing?" The Engineer's accent is facinating to Leonard. "'M name's Montgomery Scott but ye can call me Scotty." 

"It is of precedence but I would appreciate it if you kept this... quiet." Spock has a lot of bearing for an eight-year-old boy, Leonard thinks fondly of his Captain. One glance is all it takes before the conversation is entirely mental. _I am heir apparent as Sybok is not fond of the Vulcan way. I will need all the bearing I can project._

 **I know. I can't wait to meet I'Chaya.** he presses the response gently against Spock's barrier. 

_Logically, you will have to wait._

**Spock, dragon plus logic equals?** Leonard snorts dryly as they leave the Starfleet Internee Camp.

 _The limit does not exist. Your very being is one I do not regret bringing into my life._ Leonard pulls a great deal of attention away from the conversation because in even his short life, two kidnapping attempts had been made for his Captain. 

They had met the wrath of Leonard as he roared and had use his recent growth to advantage to swat the offending humans out of Spock's rooms tempted to eat them for their gall. Now that he weighs more, the Embassy has built an annex for both of them. He's going to get bigger but that'll be on Vulcan. 

Leonard is very careful of the people in San Francisco as he weaves behind Spock in partial harness. There's a covert not three miles south near Upper Crystal Spring Reservoir which leaves courier dragons such as Winchesters and Greylings on the streets. A landing strip in the middle of Walton Park is for couriers and personal dragons like Leonard. So, while not exactly a common sight they're not really sticking out either. 

"Wow. I thought Parnassians were just in the history books..." 

"Aren't they British?" 

"That one isn't." Leonard rolls his eyes at all of the speculation from tourists and scoops up his Captain. He still doesn't trust anyone outside the Embassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Grandma Greyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters of this and then there might be brand-new material. You lot sure are interested in this! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

They're greeted by Amanda, who tells Spock that he has to pack up his things; they're visiting her mother while they're still on Earth. 

"Leonard, would you mind a hover-transport?" He sighs but lays down in the courtyard to await further instructions from Spock. "I know it hasn't been easy on either of you." She pats his head spikes and Leonard lolls onto his side so she can pet his muzzle easily. Her pale hand looks tan next to his off-white coloring, especially as the hover-transport stopped just short of his nose. 

"Uhh, ma'am, the dragon's gonna have to get up." Leonard rolls his eyes and stands, shaking himself like the dog in the park he saw. 

"I can understand you." he states as he rears up to inspect the transport. "That's good. I guess he's riding up front?" Leonard asks Amanda as he lowers himself again. 

"He'll sit where he deems it appropriate. You know that as well as I do, Leonard." she sighs as two servants set a pair of traveling cases near her. 

"Who names a dragon Leonard?" the amount of derision in the tone makes Leo bare his teeth. 

"They say the dragon named itself but liked that one better. Matter of opinion, I think." the driver tells the loader as Spock returns with a suitcase meticulously packed. Sarek will not be going on the voyage as he has to set things up for their transport to Vulcan. 

"I will be sitting with Leo." Spock announces with the air of one who is not to be argued with. Leonard steps into the transport and curls up around his Captain. The transport starts up with a whine, the pace at quite the clip while Leonard listens to Spock read in Vulcan with half-lidded eyes. They watch the countryside flash by at a truly astonishing rate. 

"What would you be doing if I hadn't hatched?" Leonard mutters as he settles further into the warm bedding. 

"I would have started my formal schooling with the rest of the Vulcan nobility. They do not like me and I am not allowed to interact with the servants. The social heirarchy is unusual considering that the Council meant to seize power from the House of Sarek and create an equal republic. They were told that the Vulcan public did not wish to be a republic. They would, however, accept a monarchy that listened to the people as my Father does and his Father before him. Mother is queen consort but the people wish for Father to bond with a full Vulcan female." 

"Who's regent in your absence?" Leonard asks, having learned about royal successions through the Net. 

"T'Pau, my grandmother. She stepped down when Father's former wife died giving birth to my brother." Spock states carefully, the twitch under his left eye meaning that he did not like speaking of his brother. He'd have to learn how to control it before they allowed him to go to school. 

Leonard would be left to his own devices in the household during such hours; at least they still had the bond. 

"Hmm. What's your other grandmother like?" 

"We will find out shortly." Spock murmurs dryly, a small smile on his face, pulling the book on Vulcan legends back out and reading some more.

* * *

Leonard blinks at the warmth here, almost crooning in contentment at the heat. San Francisco is cold for most of the year and it makes him irritable. He follows Spock down the ramp but keeps his distance from the house that is fairly small surrounded by corn. Spock's human Grandmother clearly has none of the reservations about touching that the Vulcans do, "Oh, Spock, look at you. You're growing like a weed." 

She lets his Captain out of the embrace as Spock squirms. 

"Grandmother, may I present Lewenhart?" He steps forward, towering over the trio, and sits behind Spock. 

"Hello, ma'am." he's been told that his voice is an odd mixture of British English, Vulcan and American, specifically the South. 

"A Parnassian. He's yours?" she's shrewd, Leo will give her that. 

"Yes. We share a bond." Leonard nuzzles Spock gently, ruffling the bowl cut with his breath. "Are we making cookies again?" 

"I pre-made the dough. Lewenhart, would you like to watch?" she asks with a wide smile. 

"I prefer Leonard now but yes ma'am." 

"So polite. Who taught you manners?" Spock's Grandmother cooed at him as he settled next to the kitchen, his eye peering in. 

"No one. I learned them from the shell. I was at the President's side through many meetings. I can greet in quite a few languages now." he admits sheepishly, shifting so that Spock was still in his sight. 

"Sometimes we forget that you are older than you look." Leonard just snorts a dry puff of air and settles in to watch Spock express his human half with a sort of joy that Leo knew his Captain would find nowhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Vulcan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I have more and forgot I had it due to 'Con stress. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Scotty and Spock eventually figured out a way to warp Leonard from Earth to Vulcan. They spent several weeks practicing for the landing and Leonard eventually landed in Vulcan unharmed; a lot larger than when he'd first met Scotty. They were met by Sarek, whose eyes widened a fraction at Leonard's new height and weight before spotting his son with a poker face that would put any other Vulcan's to shame. 

"Welcome to Vulcan, Leonard. I trust you will find things in order for your training." the regal voice was one that he almost smiled at because it sounded like his Captain might when he was much older. 

"Yes, Your Majesty." he answered as his mental encouragement was sent Spock's way as his Captain's posture slumped a bit when Sarek turned around. The entire way through the castle was marked with surprised expressions that were quickly covered by the servants. Nobility raised their eyebrows at his presence amongst the Royal family but did not question it. 

Leonard snorted softly, making sure he soothed the distress Spock felt at being under the eyes of everyone who envied his position. When they reached the Royal Suites, the servant leading them turned to a different corridor for Spock. 

"Your new suite, Your Highness." the demure voice shook a bit as the servant gave them both a brief bow. Leonard yawned and nudged Spock with an affectionate purr, making sure to surround his Captain with his bulk. 

"You are dismissed. Do not hesitate to speak with Leonard. He will respond appropriately and will not harm you." Spock stated with an authority not to be undermined. 

"Yes, Your Highness." They entered the rooms with vaulted ceilings and... Leonard blinked at the pile of golden treasure along with the large bed that resided next to it. 

"The only thing we have to go on is current and past literature. Mother took the more archaic approach. Does it not suit?" Spock asked quietly as his shoulders slumped. 

"It's..." Leonard stepped on the pile, turned about like Spock's Grandmother's cat and settled down upon it. "It's wonderful. Not many dragons can say they have an actual hoard for them to sleep on." He sent his gratitude down their bond and wriggled until the pile sat snug around his form. "I think I can stay here for most of my time. Can I meet I'Chaya now?" he asked as he took in the warmth of the room. 

"I will have to call him in. Do not make any sudden movements." Spock answered as he tapped on the door near the smaller section. 

A large bear-like creature came barreling in, the large form stiffening as I'Chaya sensed Leonard. They stared at one another for a long moment before I'Chaya snorted and pressed against Spock's side. Leonard lowered his head, crooning as Spock lavished them both with attention. 

Soon after there's a single click of the time and Spock pulled out his meditation mat. Leonard yawned widely, sprawling out as much as he dared on his pile, falling asleep from the large time difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	6. A Dragon's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna finish with the chapters I have and let my readers decide if they wat anymore. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The awakening wass surprisingly similar to his days at the Embassy save that the servant was terrified of approaching him. He rolled over onto his back and snorted lightly. 

"I'm not going to eat you unless you plan on killing my Captain. As a matter of fact," here he rolled back over to look at the servant properly, "I'm probably safer than a good deal of the wildlife outside the walls." He stretched over the servant, opening the door carefully with his claws and smelling arid air outside. 

His stomach rumbled and he took in a breath to better scent a prey species that wasn't sehlats. Leonard rumbled as he scented something poisonous but not within a set distance from the castle. He took off in three wings beats roaring his challenge while swooping down on an animal with a leathery grey hide. Blood sprayed outward in a deep red that spattered his muzzle and horns. He fed off of the le-matya with relish, tearing chunks from it with glee. It takes three le-matya before he's done eating. 

Leonard started licking his padded feet before a sharp pain bloomed across his muzzle and he growled. Another pain lanced over his brow, setting his course before he even had time to think about what he's about to do. He takes off with a harsh wing beat and zeroing in on the Academy. Leonard landed then opened his mouth to let out the most ferocious roar he's ever made in his short life. **Spock, where are they?**

_No. This my fight._

**Bull. They _hurt_ you.** His claws broke the harsh desert dirt into tiny pieces as he held back his anger. **I will escort you back.** Leonard's tone brooks no argument as he settles in for a long day. 

The sun was warm but not pleasant as he paced before the building and then alongside the white center. He's not letting Spock out of his sight after this incident; not even if he has to accompany his Captain everywhere. It seemed like ages before the children came out, Spock actually in the lead as he bee-lined for Leonard. Two other Vulcans break away to follow and Leonard's not having any of it. 

He gently scooped up Spock while baring his teeth. 

Leonard expressed his anger easily with snarled Vulcan, "Touch him again and _I will not hesitate to taste your flesh_." He knew exactly what he looked like, blood still marring the off-white of his muzzle and painting a vivid picture of what he might do to the offenders in question. 

He bounded away, spreading his wings and taking off towards the castle with a speed that's matched only by a hover-bike. Leonard skimmed his wingtips along the scorched earth beneath them to please Spock. He knew as easy as breathing that if Spock was injured in the same way that he would be breaking his own rules and killing a sentient being. 

_Why must you defend me?_

**You're mine. I waited for you. I won't have some upstart moron hurt you and get away with it.**

_Will you tell Father?_ Spock reluctantly asked. 

**Damn right I am.** he countered roughly, a growl rumbling out of his chest as they landed a few feet from the building. He loped in easily, following Amanda's scent into the kitchens. 

"Leonard, the servant said you took off a while ago but Spock's not going to be back for-" He just turned to the side and bowed down so that Spock could get down. "Spock, sweetheart, what-Oh. We're going to have to tell your Father this time. They drew blood on the first day of school." 

"There have been other times?" Leonard was furious as he hissed out the words that wanted to come out at top volume. 

"As I said, Leo, not all citizens of Vulcan appreciate my status." Spock murmured stiffly as his bottom lip was swollen and the cut above his eye started dripping again. Amanda tended to Spock's wounds with a dermal regenerator but Leonard still smelled the coppery tang. 

"They'll learn." he promised with a serrated grin that would have terrified most humanoid species. 

"What did you do, Leonard?" Amanda asked as she chopped ingredients finely for plomeek soup. 

"I threatened to eat them." Leonard replied with pride, casually licking his pads before swiping them over his muzzle to clean off the gore. "Not that they'd be much of a meal, mind you. The le-matya at least gave a fight." Spock rose his brow at that and he huffed quietly. "I wouldn't eat sehlats since I know one personally." 

"You know I'Chaya barely survived a le-mayta bite." Amanda states with a glance at the sehlat that had obviously found Leonard an acceptable part of the house-hold and was now cradled in Leonard's tail. 

"Dragon." he huffed quietly, licking his chest as he spotted a few more blood droplets. "Immune to poison but not acid." 

"Facinating." Spock murmured in reply, his brows furrowed as he sunk into deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
